pixarfandomcom-20200222-history
Roar Omega Roar
Roar Omega Roar, often shortened as RΩR, is one of the six fraternities of Monsters University. It is the rival fraternity of OK (Oozma Kappa). "The Roar Omega Roar (RΩR) fraternity is made up of the best of the best. They’re the nastiest, most skilled, scariest monsters at Monsters University, and come from families with a long, proud history of Scaring. While the RΩRs may be preppy in dress, they are ferocious in action and downright ruthless, if necessary. Self-declared as the most elite house on campus, the RΩRs are led by Johnny Worthington who presides over the house like an all-powerful monarch. Eager to continue their Scare Games winning streak, the RΩRs will do whatever it takes to stay on top."Meet the scary students of Monsters University The RΩRs (sans Randall) return in Party Central, where they still continue to antagonize the OKs, possibly as revenge for them outscaring them at the Scare Games and becoming even more successful than them. Members *Johnny Worthington III (president) *Chet Alexander *Randall "Randy" Boggs (joined prior to the Scare Games, then most likely betrayed during the scare simulation) *Javier Rios *Reggie Jacobs *Chip Goff *James P. Sullivan (recruited by Johnny, then dismissed before the Scare Games due to his bad grades) *Earl "The Terror" Thompson (alumni) Trivia *Concept art shows that the RΩR fraternity was originally going to be called EEK, and had green as its distinctive color.Disney - Pixar Monsters University Concept Art & Maquette Display at Disney's Hollywood Studios In the final film, ΣΣΚ is the name of a sorority, while green is the color of Oozma Kappa. *Their abbreviation (RΩR) is a reference to the word "roar." Its name is parodied from "Rho Omega Rho". *Not counting Randall Boggs, the current members Johnny, Chet and Reggie are the only ones in the film to have voices. However, only Johnny and Chet were able to speak. *In the Scare Simulator portion of the Scare Games, Chet and Javier accumulated the same score: 15 out of 20. *Chet Alexander was originally going to be colored blue. *Concept art of the RΩR fraternity house shows that it resembles a castle/chapel. *Roar Omega Roar has the same colors as Gryffindor House from the Harry Potter series: red and gold. **Despite having the colors of Gryffindor, Roar Omega Roar more resembles Slytherin. This can be seen in their confidence, their elitism, and their drive to do anything in order to win, such as when they humiliate the OKs during the party. And while OK has the Slytherin colors, they resemble Hufflepuff, whom the Slytherins hold in contempt. *Randall noticeably does not return in Party Central, as the other RΩRs abandoned him following the "hearts" incident during the final round of the Scare Games, thus continuing to fuel his eventual heel turn in the original film. Gallery RORaisle.jpeg|An aisle in the RΩR house complete with portraits RORchapel.jpeg|Artwork of the main hall in the RΩR house resembling that of a chapel Fratrow ror nbohol 4 21 11 003.jpg|Sketch of the RΩR house exterior Roar Omega Roar.png|RΩRs singing their school song Randall Boggs 3.png RoarOmegaRoar-MU.png S175 13Tpub.pub16.101.jpg|Sulley with the RΩRs Roar Omega Roar Lost in the Finals.png|Roar Omega Roar eliminated in the Scare Games' final References pt:Ruge Omega Ruge Category:Monsters University Culture